1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to benches used in raising/nurturing plants in a greenhouse or nursery, and more particularly to plant benches that improve the space efficiency of the greenhouse or nursery.
2. State of the Prior Art
Benches are used in greenhouses or nurseries in order to support seedlings. Typically, the benches are simple wooden structures placed in rows in the greenhouse or nursery, with aisles between them to allow for access. Note for example FIG. 1, illustrating three different types of layouts of benches in greenhouse or nursery structures.
As can be appreciated from the drawing figures, greenhouses lose a great deal of floor space due to the necessity of walkways or aisles between the benches. In FIGS. 1(a) and (b) the illustrated benches are fixed. The benches in FIG. 1(b) use the available space more efficiently, but still only achieve 69% space efficiency. As can be seen from FIG. 1(c), movable benches can allow for greater space utilization by essentially moving the position of the lateral aisle by moving the benches. However, this still only achieves an 81% space efficiency. Indeed, today most greenhouses still lose between 5 to 50%, approximately, of the available floor space.